


PDA

by a_bad_poem



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, for a secret santa with friends, i chickened out of the kiss scene bc i dont have confidence in my writing skills FKJHD, i wanted a title that was a holiday pun but still involved pda idk wjhkjf, mistletoe trope, tinyyyy bit of angst teeny tiny i pwomise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bad_poem/pseuds/a_bad_poem
Summary: Vegeta gets upset when Goku tries to kiss him in public under the mistletoe.
Relationships: Kakavege - Relationship, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	PDA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baby_Buu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/gifts).



Bulma was ready. Her ship was ready. It was usual for her holiday parties to be so big they needed to be on the cruise ship, simply not enough room in her own backyard. Not to mention the mess that followed… Somehow she felt less guilty when it was on her ship and not all over her home property. Every inch of the ship was covered in holiday decoration. Wreaths, holly, fake snow, glitter, twinkle lights, and of course, mistletoe, were plentiful. As usual, fresh and constant food would be served throughout the night. Holiday classics, like turkey and ham and ice cream logs, and egg nog and fruit cake so high end that people actually liked them, and more. She had outdone even herself this year.

Guests began to arrive right on time. She greeted each one of them. She’d thought ahead and hadn’t put mistletoe over the entrance, figuring that would get messy fast. They were scattered strategically around the ship, however, so they’d be used. Eventually all her friends had arrived. Bustling and socializing came naturally with the bonds they’d formed. Nothing quite made friendship like nearly losing, or actually losing, your lives. Bulma flitted from group to group, area to area, making sure everyone was pleased and had food. While she was checking in with Mr. Satan and Buu, she heard yelling from across the ship.

“Why won’t you let me kiss you, Vegeta? We do it all the time at home,” Goku pouted. Vegeta had accidentally wandered under one of those damned traps people called mistletoe but hadn’t wanted Kakarot to kiss him in public.

“Will you shut up already?!” Vegeta sputtered, cheeks already an intense reddish-pink. He couldn’t believe this, embarrassed by the scene Kakarot was causing and how he was calling everyone’s attention to them, not to mention how he was babbling on about things they did at home behind close doors! “I can’t believe you’re making such a fuss because I won’t give you one stupid kiss!”

“It sounds fun and I love you,” Goku whined. Vegeta flinched, snarled, then took off into the air with a sudden burst of speed. “Vegeta!” Goku shouted in disbelief. Before he could follow after him Bulma caught his hand. He looked at her, meeting her gaze as she shook her head. She knew Vegeta well. “Give him a bit of space, Goku.”

And so Goku clung to Bulma for the next little while, not knowing what else to do. Eventually she passed him off to Piccolo who was brooding in the corner against the wall. Goku sat at his feet and pouted, resting his head on the Namekian’s thigh. “I don’t get it, Piccolo. Bulma said I was too forward, but he’s my boyfriend. We kiss all the time!”

Goku sounded like he was going to say more so Piccolo cut him off before he heard details he didn’t want to hear. “Vegeta’s a private person, Goku. He probably doesn’t like PDA.”

“PDA?” Goku asked, looking up at the man and tilting his head.

Piccolo exhaled softly through his nose. Sometimes he couldn’t believe Goku had been raised on Earth. “Public displays of affection. Kissing and other romantic or affectionate actions done in public where people can see. It embarrasses a lot of people.” It sure as hell would embarrass him, if Piccolo bothered with that stuff in the first place.

“Hmm.” Goku blinked thoughtfully. He didn’t really see the big deal, but he didn’t understand a lot of things. That didn’t mean he couldn’t respect Vegeta’s boundaries, though. “Okay! It must’ve been enough time by now, right? I’m gonna go find him. Be right back!” He announced happily, shooting off just as quickly as Vegeta had.

Tracing Vegeta’s energy was easy. Goku knew it better than the back of his hand. He flew with a smile on his face, enjoying the crisp cold air. He was confident he’d be able to fix everything.

Vegeta was in a familiar place, because no matter what he did, he couldn’t seem to escape Kakarot. He supposed he’d given in to and accepted that when he started dating the clown. He was on the ground, kicking and punching and dodging nothing but air to let out his frustration. Snow piled up high around him and still more was added to it from the flakes currently falling, and he was shivering and tense. 

Goku’s expression fell with concern as he came close enough to see the Prince. Vegeta was always so rash. His lover didn’t look at him as he landed close by. “Vegeta, you’re freezing.”

“I’m training,” Vegeta huffed.

“It’s Christmas!”

Vegeta snorted. “As if that ever stopped me before.”

Goku hesitated, glancing downwards as he rolled what he held behind his back in one palm along his fingers. Wordlessly, he shifted one hand out from behind his back, holding out a poor wrapping job. He held his breath. 

Vegeta glanced over at the subtle movement, only pausing his “training” now. He turned to Kakarot and crossed his arms, brow twitching. He opened his mouth but Goku cut him off. “Before you say anything, could you just open it?” he prompted gently. “Please?”

Vegeta’s gaze flicked from the box to Kakarot’s eyes. Dammit, he was cute. He sighed softly but agreed, reaching out to take it. He ripped it open easily, removing the cover. He paused. “What… am I looking at?” he asked. It looked like a tail. A Saiyan tail, except both ends were rounded. Which end was the true end? Did it matter?

“It’s sort of like a mini portable heater,” Goku explained sheepishly. That hadn’t exactly been the reaction he was hoping for, but it could’ve been worse. He reached out his hand. “May I?”

“Uh, sure.”

Goku stepped forward, taking the length of fur and bending forward to wrap it around Vegeta’s waist. He tucked one end into the other, then pressed a button on one of them.

Almost instantly, Vegeta felt heat. He almost gasped in surprise, shivering as it fought back the cold that chilled him. “Whoa.” Somehow, it wasn’t just his waist that was heating up. This thing was warming his whole body, almost evenly.

“It was my idea, but I had to ask Bulma to make it. But I helped… where I could,” Goku smiled cheekily, rubbing the back of his head with his freed hand. “It’s automatic, will adjust to a comfortable temperature no matter where you are without you having to do a thing. You said tails used to keep Saiyans warm, right?” he said proudly.

Vegeta didn’t say anything, running his hand along the fur, almost entranced by it. Although he was wearing his gloves, it almost felt like the real thing.

Goku paused unsurely before continuing to speak, nervous again. “I’m sorry. For… pushing for a kiss. I should’ve respected that you didn’t want to.”

Vegeta looked up at him now. “It’s alright,” he mumbled. Goku saw him struggling to muster the word “sorry”, which was a good enough apology for him. The third-class grinned, leaning in close, eye-level with Vegeta, and finally revealing his other hand, dangling something above their heads.

“Wha-” Vegeta sputtered slightly, looking up to see-

Mistletoe.

“Will you kiss me now?”

Vegeta returned his gaze to Kakarot, who was grinning cheekily. Vegeta was unable to hold back a smirk of his own.

“C’mere, Kakarot.”


End file.
